Lê Passé
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Fic com a Karoru do AS REPOSTADA Sozinhos em uma noite de chuva. As consequencias virão depois ..::Royai::.. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Abrem-se as cortinas.**

**MAIS UMA PRODUÇÃO DE KARORU E MIZINHA CRISTOPHER!**

**Le Passe**

**Capítulo 1 – O Aprendiz e a Chuva**

Roy Mustang. O homem mais sortudo do mundo. Era o que ele achava. Tinha conseguido conquistar todos os tipos de mulheres possíveis. Gordas, magras, altas, baixas, morenas, ruivas e louras. Mas seu coração só bate mais forte por uma. Uma loura. A mais bela de todas as belas... Aos olhos dele. Ela nunca fez questão alguma de ser o centro das atenções moço, mas conseguiu. Com seu simples charme natural. Mas agora, ele já havia conquistado a moça. Mas, antes disso, já havia a conquistado. Só não sabia que era a mesma pessoa...

– Ahhh, chegaaa! – Berrou Roy. Estava ele e o sensei Hawkeye numa grande biblioteca. Estavam sentados, lendo livros. Na frente deles, toneladas de livros abertos, lidos e remexidos. Depois do berro dele, que deveria ter uns 17, 16 anos, pode se ouvir de todos da biblioteca um sonoro "Shhhhhhh!!!"

– Quieto, aprendiz. Ainda não terminamos aqui. – Disse o sensei, continuando mexer nos livros. Pegou um, olhou para a capa e viu um símbolo de alquimia do fogo. Jogou na frente de Roy e disse – Quando terminar de ler esse daí, leia o outro.

– Mas sensei...

– Nem mais sensei, nem menos sensei. Leia. Está com fome?

– Sim... – Respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Azar o seu. – Sorriu.

– Quanta generosidade... – Retrucou.

– Um dia vai me agradecer. – Virou as costas. – Vou a lanchonete ali da frente. Estou com uma fome...

Roy nem tentou retrucar denovo. Sabia que, no fim das contas, iria passar fome. Suspirou. Estava realmente faminto. Com tanta fome... Nem conseguia acompanhar os parágrafos direito. Espreguiçou-se e , sem querer, derrubou sua mochila no chão. Detalhe era que ela estava aberta. Sendo assim, derrubou tudo no chão. Novamente o sonoro "Shhhhhhhhh!". Tentando fazer o menor número de barulhos possíveis, tentou colocar, um a um, devolta na mochila. Quando encontrou um pratinho tampado. Tirou a tampa sentiu um cheiro delicioso... Era um misto quente... Saia até fumacinha... E ao lado do pão, tinha um bilhete:

"Senhor Mustang,

Se está abrindo esse potinho é porque meu pai não quis te dar comida, certo? Bom... Eu fiz esse misto quente para você... Se você não comer, pode ficar doente. E isso seria ruim demais... Bom, espero que goste!

Lisa Hawkeye."

– Hehe... Essa menina está me dando mole. – Sorri maliciosamente para a carta. Aquela caligrafia perfeita, tão bem escrita e com "um toque feminino". Só podia ser. Comeu tudo rapidinho, guardou tudo na bolsa. Exceto o bilhete, que guardara dentro do casaco. Saindo da biblioteca, encontra seu sensei.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntou irritado.

– Eu... Er... – Havia se esquecido de ler os livros. Estava encrencado. Mas seu sensei o interrompeu.

– Bom, rapaz, chegou em boa hora. – Disse sorrindo e pondo a mão no ombro do seu aprendiz. Roy estranhou. Quem era aquele estranho e o que havia feito com seu sensei? – Tenho que passar em vários lugares hoje... Na outra cidade... Nem sei se vou voltar hoje... Vou demorar muito, muito meso para chegar em casa. Poderia ir na minha casa e cuidar cãs coisas?

– Por que eu? – Desanimou Roy.

– Nunca se sabe. Já pensou entra um tarado na minha casa e leva minha filha? – Riu. Agora Roy se lembrara. Lisa! Aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro de encontrá-la sem seu pai para... Conversar. E saber se aquele bilhete era amigável ou apaixonado. Sorriu.

– Cuidarei dela como se fosse minha... – Silêncio. – Cuidarei dela. – Sorriu tentando mostrar um Roy puro e ingênuo. Apesar de seu sensei saber que Roy era meio... Mulherengo, precisava de alguém para cuidar daquela que chamava de "pequena Lisa" que, quando na verdade, de pequena, não tem mais nada.

– Quando posso ir? – Perguntou.

– Agora. Está esperando o quê, muleque? – Apontou para cima. O céu estava completamente nublado. Podia se ver alguns relâmpagos bem fracos em meio as nuvens. Em coro, os dois disseram:

– Odeio chuva... – Um olhou para a cara do outro, se estranhando. Sensei fez uma cara maligna de quem diz: "VAI LAGO, MULEQUE!"

– Bom, vou indo... – Tomou rumo para a casa de seu sensei e sua adorada filha. Quando chegou, bateu na porta. Ninguém. Bateu na porta de novo. Ninguém... Bateu com mais força. De repente, a porta e fortemente e rapidamente aberta. Uma Lisa com cara emburrada aparece, gritando:

– Que você quer, seu...?! – Arregalou os olhos. Era uma miragem? Roy Mustang? Em sua porta? Sem seu pai para atrapalhar? Corou. – Ahhh! Desculpe-me senhor M-mustang! – Mustang sorriu. Aquela era a prova da qual precisava. Estava na cara de que ela estava dando mole. Aquilo era perfeito. Ela era linda. Mesmo com aquele cabelinho curtinho, era tão fofa, afetuosa e meiga. Não que ela quisesse. Sempre quis ser fria como seu pai, mas com Roy não conseguia. Tentava, mas seus olhos a entregavam. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Roy foi entrando. Coisa que jamais faria na presença de seu sensei. Mas aquele momento era a hora de fazer tudo o que se queria fazer, mas a presença do "papai" impedia.

– Não se preocupe, Lisa. – Sorriu daquele jeito sacana que só ele consegue.

– ... – Apenas o encarou. Roy tirou de dentro do casaco o bilhete e entregou nas mãos dela. Sussurrou em em seu ouvido com a voz mais sexy que podia.

– Estava uma delícia... – Lisa estremeceu. Parecia que seu corpo era pesado demais para suas pernas. Apenas deu um gemidinho entre os dentes. Estaria ele falando mesmo do misto quente? Roy persebeu: definitivamente, aquela noite não seria de toda perdida. Se afastou dela e fez aquela cara sacana denovo... (off para mi-chan e ka-chan: LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!)

– Seu pai não vai dormir aqui hoje. – Sorriso de canto de boca. – Sabia? – Lisa acordou do transe. Aquilo era ruim ou era bom?

– Então o senhor não deveria estar aqui. – Abaixou a cabeça. Roy levantou a rosto dela, aproximou sua cabeça, encostando sua testa na dela, levemente.

– Foi idéia dele que eu viesse até aqui... Não se preocupe... Eu não mordo. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? Como assim "não morde"? Essas eram as perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Lisa. Ver seu rosto tão próximo ao dele fazia com que ficasse mais corada. Sabia disso, afinal, sentia o calor chegando as suas bochechas. Aquele momento teria sido mais especial se não tivesse começado a chover. Ambos olharam para fora da janela. Era uma tempestade das grandes. Lisa foi se afastando da janela bem devagar, sem que Roy percebesse, já estava ela do outro lado da sala. O que Hawkeye está escondendo?

**E aí? Que tal?**

**Queremos comentários D**


	2. Chá de Trovões com Aroma de Revelações

ABREM-SE AS CORTINAS

Ka-chan e Mi-chan estavam jogando xadrez quando...

Leitor: vira o tabuleiro

Mi-chan: Ahhh!! OO

Ka-chan: Invasão!!

Leitor: berrando SUAS BAKAS! EM VEZ DE FICAR JOGANDO XADREZ, DEVERIAM CONTINUAR A FANFIC!

Mi-chan: Mas continuamos! arrumando o tabuleiro

Ka-chan: É que tem lemon... E a gente está com vergonha de postar. Então, estamos enrolando!

Platéia: começa a jogar coisa nelas QUEREMOS VER LEMON!!

Ka-chan: Bando de pervertido

Mi-chan: Está bem, está bem... pega um papelzinho chamado NOTAS

NOTAS: Fullmetal Alchemist não nos pertence. Porque, se pertencesse, daríamos ao Roy e a Lisa um final que preste! Ele pertence a vaca fofa da Arakawa-sensei. Esse capítulo, tem uma parte LEMON. Se você não gosta, mas quer continuar lendo a fanfic, pule a parte marcada com "-x-"

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Lê Passe**

**Capítulo 2 – Chá de Trovões com Aroma de Revelações**

– Foi idéia dele que eu viesse até aqui... Não se preocupe... Eu não mordo. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? Como assim "não morde"? Essas eram as perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Lisa. Ver seu rosto tão próximo ao dele fazia com que ficasse mais corada. Sabia disso, afinal, sentia o calor chegando as suas bochechas. Aquele momento teria sido mais especial se não tivesse começado a chover. Ambos olharam para fora da janela. Era uma tempestade das grandes. Lisa foi se afastando da janela bem devagar. Quando Roy se da conta, ela já está do outro lado da sala, com uma cara assustadora.

– Lisa? – A voz dele saiu um pouco fraca. Mal pode se ouvi-la, por causa de toda aquela chuva lá fora. Lisa não ouviu. Estava perdida em seus devaneios. Ia se encostando, lentamente na parede. Escorregou até o chão e lá ficou encolhida. Parecia uma gatinha assustada. Estava pálida, tremendo muito e suando frio. Então, um trovão... A luz que entrou naquela sala foi enorme. Lisa deu um sonoro grito de terror, fechando os punhos e os olhos com muita força.

– Lisa? Você tem... Medo de trovões? – Foi caminhando até ela. Nada ouviu de resposta.

– Vamos, Lisa, responda! Vai ser pior ficar fugindo da realidade!– Indagou ele. Ela respondeu.

– Não... Se preocupe... Por favor... Eu estou bem. Foi sempre assim... Eu... Sozinha. – Roy ficou paralisado ao ouvir o doce som da voz dela. Era uma mistura de melancolia com medo...

– Sempre... Sozinha? – Devagar ela foi se levantando. Ele a fitava com aqueles lindos olhos, cor da escuridão. A mesma escuridão que a luz de um novo trovão desmanchava, assim, estragando outra ótima cena. Roy pode ver em câmera lenta a reação de Lisa. Lisa parecia não ter reação alguma. Sua boca fechou e seus olhos abriram como nunca. Novamente serrou os punhos. Não queria admitir uma fraqueza. Roy se aproximou dela e a abraçou. De maneira que parecia querer protegê-la de todo o mau do mundo.

– Você nunca esteve sozinha... Eu sempre estive aqui, para sempre protege-la.

-x-

A escuridão novamente toma o lugar. Lisa olhou para ele, um pouco envergonhada, e com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquele era o homem que ela queria ao lado dela para o resto de sua vida... Lisa sorriu e ele retribuiu. Ficaram ali, abraçados por um tempo... Aquele, por sorte ou azar, havia sido o último trovão. A chuva não parou, mas o ritmo diminuiu muito. Era só uma garoinha. Aquela fininha, mas suficientemente boa para te encharcar. Roy levantou o rosto dela. Tão delicado... Beijou-lhe a testa, depois a bochecha e por fim a boca. Um longo beijo ardente. Roy entreabriu sua boca, para respirar, deixando Lisa soltar um gemido. Aquilo fez Roy se lembrar do que realmente queria fazer ali, naquela noite. E se ela permitiu ele ouvir isso, era como um sinal de "pode entrar". Começou a beijá-la com ainda mais lascívia, deixando-a mais louca que nunca. E ele sabia disso. A loura já não se contentava mais com beijos, apesar de que não queria demonstrar isso. Lisa, com um empurrão, se separou dele. Por um momento ele chegou a se perguntar se por acaso ela não estava gostando. Mas suas perguntas foram respondidas quando ela usou o dedo indicador em sinal de "siga-me". Lisa foi correndo para seu quarto. Roy estava viciado naquele beijo... Queria mais, e a seguiu, correndo também. Nunca havia entrado no quarto da jovem. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era uma cama de casal. E um quarto tão colorido não poderia ser de seu sensei... Lisa o abraçou, já dentro do quarto e disse "Meu pai sempre quis que eu tivesse muito conforto...". Aquela era outra reposta que ele queria ouvir. Ela voltou a beijá-lo. Roy fazia questão de mostrar que beijos não iriam acalmá-lo. Suas mãos não paravam quietas, acariciando as costas e mais à baixo de Lisa. Levantando a camisa dela e colocando sua mão por dentro, sentindo aquela pele macia e arrepiada. Ah, como ele queria sentir aquele pele junto à dele... Era o que ela queria também. Pararam de se beijar quando Roy começou a beijar o pescoço da moça. Beijos, chupadas, mordidas e lambidas. A cada botão da camisa que abria, beijava a pele que "descobria". Quando terminou, tirou a camisa dela e começou a "brincar" com que estava exposto. Lisa desviava o olhar para cima, entreabrindo a boca, se esforçando para não soltar nenhum ruído, apenas com uma respiração pesada e ofegante. Ela queria falar uma coisa, mas o prazer era tão grande que não conseguia falar.

– _Eu... te... a-amo..._

E conseguiu. Roy ficou um pouco pensativo ao o que ela falou. Já havia feito isso com outras e já havia namorado outras. Mas esse sentimento que ele estava sentindo era completamente diferente. Não era só desejo, era necessidade. Como se ela fosse única, e que só queria poder experimentá-la ao menos uma vez... Era isso amor?

– Eu também te amo, Lisa. – Era e ele tinha total noção disso. Voltou a se divertir. E foi nesse rumo que a noite continuou.

-x-

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim [malditas onomatopéias u.ú

- Ah! Droga. – Lisa acordou com o barulho do despertador. – Maldito sonho! Por que diabos eu tenho que lembrar disso?

Lisa estava meio [meio? oO atrasada. Como ela tomou banho, se trocou, deu de comer pro Black Hayate e tomou café em 20 minutos nem Deus sabe.

Quando chegou ao QG todos já estavam lá [leia-se: Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Falman. Pediu desculpas pelo atraso e sentou.

- Cadê o coronel? – Havoc perguntou.

- Hoje é segunda-feira. Ele nunca vem trabalhar nas segundas. – Lisa respondeu seca.

- Relaxa, ele só chega depois do meio-dia[que vagabundooo P. – Breda arrumou o que Hawkeye disse.

Meio-dia...[o tempo passa rápido né?

- Bom dia. – Roy disse quando chegou.

- Coronel, já passa do meio-dia. Não seria boa tarde? – Breda disse.

- Cala boca. – Roy respondeu grosso.

Depois de um longo silêncio Roy perguntou:

- Vocês vão viajar no feriado? – Como reposta, um não de todos, incluindo Lisa.

- Por que a pergunta? – Falman finalmente abriu a boca [xD e perguntou.

- Meu sensei quer que eu vá visitá-lo no feriado, e quer que eu leve meus subordinados, ou seja, vocês.

-x-

Mizinha e Karoru: jogando UNO

Mizinha Cristopher: bom é isso.

Karoru: eu avisei que tinha lemon

Platéia: tá... mais nós amamos lemon

Mizinha: Que povo pervertido xD

Karoru: é...

Mizinha: aah só pra constar xD eu escrevi depois do lemon

Karoru: ou seja, quem escreve o hentai fui eu x.x'

Mizinha: a culpa disso não é minha... só a da demora pra postar...

Karoru: claro que é sua ¬¬' pega faca

Mizinha: sai correndo

Karoru: bom é isso, comentem pessoal D sai correndo atrás da Mizinha pra matar ela


End file.
